LevixReader Icing on the cake Two-shot
by MukkiHoffmann
Summary: Back at HQ you couldn't sleep, occupied with a certain someone's birthday. Your idea? To bake a cake for the OCD midget. A levi x Reader Two- shot;*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I wrote this story on a different site: "Wattpad", my user name is Hikari_Amaya.**

**-Enjoy-**

* * *

><p>It was 1:00am, and it seemed like the hours were passing by ever so slowly. You couldn't sleep due to the fact that something has kept your mind occupied, <em>very<em> occupied. You kept trying to drift off into a deep slumber, but it only ended up being a failure. You kept tossing and turning yourself throughout the bed.

Tomorrow or more like today was the big day! It was Levi's birthday, and Christmas at the same time. The thing is, you don't have anything to give him. You've tried to find out what he likes, but each time he would reply with his famous 'T_ch_' and, '_Brat_'. You exhaled and turned over, you buried your face in the pillow. Finally, for like a minute or two, you screamed into it.

You didn't know what to do! You would ask the upper squad members, but they all left to spend time with their families. After all today was a holiday.

You decided to get out of bed, and stretch. You needed to get something done soon, and sleeping the day out wasn't an option. It was cold, and it didn't take long before you shivered reaching for your jacket that was carelessly draped over the chair.

You headed towards the door, taking the golden doorknob in your hand and twisted it, slightly opening the door. You quickly let go, realizing you were still in your pajamas. You grimaced at the thought of yourself getting caught by one of the fellow rookies. You had an image to keep, and being the_ 'bad ass rookie of the team'_ caught with light blue pajamas with puffy clouds (and the extra white bunny slippers ) was not on your agenda today.

Of course you think they all would be with their parents on a holiday, but some were not so lucky. As there are some rookies who were on the same boat as you.

You closed the door, and made your way to the wooden wardrobe on the other side of the bedroom. Opening it, you felt through different colored clothing. Through endless searching, you finally found your uniform. You held it up in front of you, eyeing the outfit. You eventually put the uniform on, discarding the pajamas into the wardrobe not bothering to hang it up.

You made your way in the dark hallway, poorly lit up by a few candles adorning the dull cement walls. The HQ resembled a dark, ominous dungeon, holding in a deep secret waiting for someone foolish to venture through. You walked cautiously, not wanting to wake up the remaining cadets from their sleep. The uniform's boots weren't exactly great for sneaking, because of the slight heal it had on the bottom of them.

They weren't really needed, and they were kind of useless if you had height issues. You snickered at the thought of Heichou demanding for a change in the style of boots for a better height. You kind of weren't in the place to talk though, you didn't know if you were at least a bit taller or smaller than Levi. You rarely pay any attention half of the time, causing you to get scolded with a few extra chores.

Finally, you reached your destination, _the kitchen_. It was nice to look at, better looking than your room at least. Everything is up neatly in the mahogany cabins that hovered over the stove. The sink was away from the stove, and of course nothing needed cleaning. Levi liked to keep it that way, giving you orders to clean the kitchen. You were proud to say that you kept it spotless and didn't have to redo everything.

Although, the kitchen seemed to intimidate you, your plan was to bake something, a cake of some sort. It seemed like a great plan at the time, but bad scenarios played through your mind like a movie. You imagine burning the place and getting caught with such a mess, and a 'chibi levi' would be nagging you as you clean the floors. You shivered with fear seeing the expressionless midget having the urge to kill you. To cause a mess in the kitchen screamed _bloody murder! _Cue a high-pitched scream.

"Keep it together (y/n), don't start to get cold feet now!"

With your newly found courage, you began to look through an old cook book. Scanning through the pages, you stopped on a page that read '**BAKING**' with a few things in parenthesis. You eyed the ingredients under making a cake, and scrambled around the kitchen looking to find them.

-(x)-

* * *

><p>"Finally!" You looked at the cake, feeling happy that it wasn't burnt, or under cooked. Now you can say you've done at least one part right out of two! Too many it maybe a simple job, but not for you. Just think of it, you live with a clean freak, so having a messy decoration wasn't an option.<p>

"Okay I only have one shot at this." You murmured, grabbing the icing in your hand. You examined the bland cake, and try to pinpoint exactly where you wanted each color of icing to go.

You hesitantly took the icing and both hands and squeezed it.

_Pbfffft!_

You know you were immature at times, but not this immature. Where a sound would make you laugh out loud, like it was a comedy show. Maybe it was the nervousness of icing the cake itself or that you stooped down to a 6-year-old level of thinking; it was both. You couldn't stop laughing as you fell on your ass thinking:

_'Oh God someone is going to hear you (y/n)! Stop laughing'_

You covered your mouth in attempt to shut yourself up, but failed to do so as your face was flushing from all that laughing. You were to occupied to even notice that someone was already on the job, covering up your failed attempt at icing.

"_Tch, _so immature."

You stopped, eyes wide with realization on who that was. That familiar French accent and short height only concluded that Levi was in the kitchen. Not only that, witnessing your immaturity _while_ icing the cake that was for _him._

_'oh shit!' _You screamed mentally, 'Not_ now!'_

You sighed in defeat, walking over to him. You watched as he carefully placed the icing on the cake, still trying not to laugh at the sound it keeps making.

"Brat! Stop laughing!" He ordered, but it only made you laugh even louder. "I-I'm sorry this is too much!" You wiped away a tear that escaped your eye.

"Then make yourself useful and put this in the cooler." He demanded, handing you the finished decorated cake. You walked over to what seemed was a cooler and carefully placed the cake in to cool.

You walked back over to the captain and sat down on the counter, cracking your knuckles. Levi looked at you with his same stoic expression, as if reading your poor blushing face.

"Who was that cake for_ (y/n)_?" Levi already knew it was for him, but it wouldn't be as fun than hearing you say it yourself. You looked at him, seeing that smirk plastered on his face

Scratch that, _seeing that smirk plastered on his adorable, sexy ass face._

You were pretty sure that adorable and sexy wouldn't be in the same context for most people, but that was your way of describing him. You looked away from his icy gaze, as if it would freeze you up till nothing but a huge Popsicle. "I-it's for you, for your birthday."

"Sorry, say that again I couldn't h-"

"Shut up, you heard me well enough!" You growled at him, which in return he raised an eyebrow causing you to flinch back into your original state:

_A stuttering embarrassed fool._

"B-but yeah you kind of ruined the surprise, so now I can say that I don't have anything now." You got off the counter and headed out the kitchen, but Levi grabbed your arm and pulled you towards him. Before you said anything, levi smashed his lips against yours. Surprised for a moment or two, realizing that your height was the same as his. Unfortunately, you can't comment on his height anymore because than you would be making fun of yourself. You kissed back, melting into his warm thin lips of his.

It seemed like forever but eventually you guys broke off the kiss. You backed away hiding your embarrassment within a curtain or your (h/l), (h/c) hair. You seriously needed to get to the bathroom, but of course Levi was there to make everything worse. You didn't mind the kiss, nor would you complain! You knew fully well that you couldn't come out of that smoothly as possible. You seemed to have this strange thing with your nose; it _would bleed uncontrollably_.

"(y/n)," he said calmly, while brushing away your (h/c) strands of hair away from your face, "You're bleeding." _no shit Sherlock! It's your fault too, you and your sexy ass mother effin FACE!_

"why?"

_Oh wouldn't you like to know? I wouldn't be able to tell ya' because..._

"Meep."

"What?"

"Meep!"

"Huh" he raised an eyebrow looking at you, you were completely in the state of **_fan-girling_**, the first stage "_meeping_" (A/n: I made that up lol)

"Meep, meep, meep, meep,mmmeeep!" You had to get away from him before it's-

Too late. You fainted from too much blood loss; your ghost-like apparition left your body leaving you soulless.

Levi on the other hand looked at your corpse, poking your cheek, "(y/n)?"

"Damn. I think I killed her." He muttered, dragging you off to the infirmary.

-(x)-

**_Aaaannndd THE END! :D_**

**_Hey, thanks for reading if you made it this far without turning away! Please comment, vote, or Critique on any thing. It would be much appreciated for your friendly advice! ^.^_**

**_Sorry for any spelling, or grammar mistakes. If any of these mistakes is please message me and I'll fix them right away!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey remember how I said 'The End'?**

**Well I was wrong so..**

**Enjoy :-)**

* * *

><p>"How is she?"<p>

"She's fine, nothing major."

"Really? It looked major to me!"

"Captain, She only had a nose bleed, caused by the drying of the nasal membranes."

You twitched under the sounds of their voices, quietly mumbling under your breath. You didn't mind the corporal caring so much about your health, but you hadn't slept in like this in a while. Therefore, you wanted both the corporal, nurse, and for every sound in this room to _shut the fuck up._ You switched sides as you pulled the covers over your head, exhaling out all the stress. It was finally quiet- the constant chitchat, and you loved every minute of the silence. You began to slowly close your eyes drifting off in to a deep slumber, revealing a dream about…

"Corporal!"

…_Heads rolling on the floor_.

"Oh for the love all that is holy—which is_ nothing, _would you all please shut the fuck UP!" You panted, getting rid of all the anger that welled up inside you. The demon was out, and everyone in the scouting corps knew not to cross you when this happened. You were sleep deprived, annoyed, hungry, a demon, and you _really_ wanted to knock some heads. Analyzing the room before, you noticed the nurse was a little _too _close to the corporal, "Nurse. Move away from him" you hissed.

She backed away from Levi, who watched you with unquestionable amusement. Your (e/c) orbs darted to the cadet at the doorway, looking frightened as ever. _So it was Eren that just suddenly barged in? _You thought, planning his demise.

"Hey," You got up from the bed, as dark shadows began to surround your figure, "You do realize screaming isn't the safest way to get attention, right?" Eren gulped and backed away, placing a hand on the doorknob. He was planning to escape from your wrath, but you wouldn't have it. Quickly, you slammed the door shut with strength that seemed unlikely for you, "Tsk, tsk, I don't think so Eren Jaeger, " You grabbed his collar pulling him down to your level, "I've been sleep deprived, throughout the week, _ass."_

"R_-_Really? I'm sorry (y/n)!"

"Hold on! I'm not finished yet-"You felt an arm snake around your waste. Levi figured he had enough fun for today watching you scare Eren shitless, with your strange feminine powers. "Enough, Eren what do you need?" Eren quickly regained his composure, "Hanji wants to see you in the kitchen, she didn't say why." Levi sighed as he pulled you up on his shoulder, and started heading to the mess hall. You were not pleased by this action, " No L-Levi!" You tried to loosen his grip, squirming around on his shoulder to get free.

" Shut up, and stop squirming."

"N-no I still need my revenge, Damn you!"

"Get your revenge later, cadet."

Eren felt relieved that the captain had a good grip on you; he wasn't ready to die today. "She flops like fish," The nurse commented, who suddenly appeared beside Eren. The brunette responded with a curt nod, before heading off in a different direction.

Hanji walked back and forth, she was too excited to bring out her discovery. Levi placed you down on your feet, dragging you by the collar to make sure you don't go running off. "Oi! Shitty glasses," He called, and Hanji poked her head from around the corner. "Oooh Leviiii~" She cooed, clasping her hands together, "What is it?"

"I just made a new discovery today!" She replied, throwing her hands up in the air. Levi raised an eyebrow, '_Where does she get her energy?' _

"How annoying."

"Tell me about." You chimed in, playing with a tiny rock that your butt ran over while being dragged on the floor, "Geez, I thought you were on your feet, Cadet (l/n)" You scoffed, "Yes I was, until the force of you pulling me fast ended up with my ass on the ground, " Levi rolled his eyes, "You could've stood up." Now it was you're turn to roll your eyes, "Yes, well I can't help that! You have a good grip on people, with your fucking amazing muscles, damn what you could do to my body." You said casually, that is until realization hit you in the face. You looked up, your face flushed, "I am so sorry, I did not just s-say that." You got up, running your fingers through your hair.

Levi watched you pace back and forth, a tiny smirk displayed on his face, "(y/n), could you run that by me again, dearest." Hanji sat on one of the benches of the tables, currently tugging on her uniform pants with anticipation. "This shall be counted as highlight of the day in my (Your ship name here please) book." She murmured, grinning wild as usual. Upon hearing your Corporals words, you stopped midway of your path, "Don't you _dare_ try that shit with me again," You began, pointing an accusing finger at Levi, "I know damn well you heard me loud and _clear!" _You shouted, you felt like you were about to go through another incident like the last time. "Besides, don't we need to find out what Hanji wants?" You pointed to the giggly brunette in the background.

Levi looked over his shoulder, "Yes what _irrelevant _find did you want to show us?" Hanji quickly got up from her seat, and headed to the kitchen. She came back with your cake in her hands, and wiggled it in the weirdest way possible. You mentally face-palmed at the action, and realize you came all this way for a finding that you already knew about, _it is your cake that you made for Levi. _

"Levi look!" She yelled at the raven-haired man, catching his attention (directed at you at first) so it focused on the cake. He groaned, "Oh yeah, that." He sounded uninterested, and that alone made you feel a heart ache. "Why do you sound so bored all the time?" you asked venomously. Levi jolted at the change of your voice, "What the hell is wrong with you, cadet?" You exhaled, and just looked away, "Nothing." You simply stated. Hanji looked worried at the two of you, and she felt bad that she might have instigated the problem. Levi looked annoyed at your sudden silence, and went over to you. He suddenly pushed you against the wall, trapping you with his arms.

That was the moment you regretted getting mad over a little thing, "Heh." You forced a smile. "L-levi don't worry about it!" you held up your hands as if it would block any more closure between the two of you. "What is wrong?" he asked, his eyes softening a bit. You took in a deep breath, "Well I was kind of mad that you seemed really uninterested in the cake that I made you, and it kind of hurt considering I put the time in effort into making that." You looked away from his gaze, "and it honestly feels you'd kiss any kind of girl that gives stuff to you. " Levi's eyes widened at your words, "So you basically think I don't like you?" You nodded.

'_That was the last straw (y/n)' _he thought.

"Fuck (y/n)!" He growled, making you leap at his sudden outburst. Yep, Levi was getting even scarier than before. "If you think I'd just kiss any girl I want and be done with it, you are wrong." He began, "I'm not some horny guy that fucks any girl he sees," You winced at his words; you never had that image of him like that. "I'm not great at showing love and affection towards others, but it doesn't mean I don't care. I care a lot about my comrades, and it does affect my mood when I have to seem them die. I may seem heartless to others, but as a superior I have to show that I don't rely on my emotions." he crossed his arms, "I'm needed by people, I need to eradicate every last titan so the people who live can see a life without them, and avenge the people who lost their lives because of them. I am human, and I do care."

You started to tear up at his words, because you felt so selfish now. Covering your mouth as hot tears streamed down your cheeks, "I so sorry, I've acted so selfish based on my feelings that I didn't realize I offended you. I do know that you are not cold-hearted as others may think, and that you do care about us." You squeezed your eyes shut, and turned around to face the wall. You felt like a complete idiot in front of your captain, and it was really embarrassing. Hanji walked over to the both of you, but stopped midway once Levi shook his head at her.

"(y/n)," He muttered your name as he grabbed both of your arms, and rested his head on your shoulder. You shuddered at the sudden contact, as his hair brushed against your skin. "I-I love you, Levi." You managed to say in between your sniffles, leaving a shocked man looking at you. His grey eyes searched for any expression on your face, but your hair was in the way. He turned you around, brushing away left over tears with his thumb, "I love you to brat." You gave him a bright smile, your (e/c) eyes gleaming.

Levi captured your lips once again, gradually picking up the pace as you melted into the kiss. It was all so different to you, the texture of his lips, the rhythmic movements; it felt like you could read his emotions more clearly this way. Levi licked your soft lips asking for permission, and you were happy to oblige. Everything you were feeling felt so surreal at the moment, and you couldn't believe that your feelings mutual with someone who was easily misunderstood. Levi was yours, and you belong to him that is how it is, according to you.

You wanted everything about the passionate kiss to keep going forever, but all good things must come to end at some point, right? You broke the kiss for air, and you were at a lost for words just staring into his beautiful eyes. You mouthed a quick, "I love you." to him, and for the first time you saw him smile. You started to laughing, breaking the loving moment between the two of you, "What so funny?" He asked feeling a bit annoyed, "Nothing, " You wiped a tear from your eyes, "It's just I need someone to invent machines that capture moments, " You kept laughing, and a light bulb lit up above Hanji's head as she ran out the room. "And why is that, cadet?" You smiled at him, "Because you look like an adorable little boy when you smile."

_And that was the story…_

_of how you died…._

_**Bonus:**_

You and Hanji were walking around the HQ, shirking your duties as a cadet. You would've included Levi in this, but then you realize that he is the one who gave you the chores to begin with.

"You know (y/n), I concluded that you have this self obligation to keep Levi all to yourself."

"Why is that?"

"In the beginning you seem infatuated with him, and even glared at the other girls before you two even started dating! So I've taken the liberty in calling you a Yandere (how sweet), Levi x Yandere!(y/n)" you saw Hanji in another world at the moment, and all you could do was shake your head at her term.

"I admit that I am a demon when it comes to other girls and Levi, but not like tha- "

"I know right! That girl is ruining our chance with corporal!" A girl shouted out loud to her friend. You stopped suddenly as your head robotically turned to eye the two girls, who were laughing happily.

"Yeah, I heard she's a creep,"

_Blink…_

"I also heard she's too manly to even call her a woman!"

_Twitch…_

"Really? I heard that the love is one-sided and that she's the one infatuated with him."

"HEICHOU KICK!"

_Achievement! You mastered the Heichou kick! Use it fabulously against your foes of the LHFC (Levi Heichou Fan Club) who will stop at nothing to get their God. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I did this out of love, and the fact I cut it too short. So it's not a one-shot anymore, it is a two -shot lol!**  
><em>


End file.
